justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Time Warp
(DoB) (Halloween Thrills) (Main) |year = 1975 (Original) 2012 (Halloween Thrills) |difficulty = (All) |effort = (Broadway) |nogm = 6 |dg = Main series Male/Female/Female/Male (♂/♀/♀/♂) Broadway Male/Male/Female/Female (♂/♂/♀/♀) (Wii) Male/Female (♂/♀) (PS3) |mode = Dance Crew (Main/DoB Wii) Duet (DoB PS3) |pc = Blue/Light Pink/Navy Blue/Red |gc = Black/Lilac/Red/Light Blue |lc = Blue |pictos = 67 (Main) |nowc = TimeWarpQUAT |perf = Arben Kapidani (P1) Aurélie Sériné (P2) Celine Rotsen (P3) Mehdi Kerkouche (P4)}} "Time Warp" by'' The Cast of The Rocky Horror Picture Show, covered by ''Halloween Thrills in-game, is featured on Dance on Broadway, Just Dance 4, Just Dance Now, and Just Dance Unlimited. Dancers All four coaches wear Halloween costumes. P1 P1 is a man who is wearing a zombie costume. He has the following features: * Long white hair *Black eye shadow *An electric blue suit with vest *Light pink bow tie *White shirt *Brown dress shoes P2 P2 is a woman who is wearing a doll costume. She has the following features: * Curly light blue hair *A big light pink bow tie in the head *Black eye shadow *A cherry red and light pink dress with light pink pantyhoes *A red bow tie in her neck *Black platform shoes P3 P3 is a woman who is wearing a witch costume. She has the following features: *Black collected hair with some grey hairs. *Black dress with a big dark blue belt *Red pointy pumps P4 P4 is a man who is wearing a rock star costume. He has the following features: * Black hair and a toupee with red highlights, *A big red lightning painted in his face *A red rockstar costume *Metal bracelets and shoulder pads *Black leather shoes *A black and white collar timewarpp1.png|P1 timewarpp2.png|P2 timewarpp3.png|P3 timewarpp4.png|P4 Background The background takes place in an haunted mansion with Halloween decorations (as if there is a party going on). There are some windows where you can see some trees and you can see that it's becoming dawn. At some points of the routine, the background changes to dark blue and shows aqua patterns in a spiral. Also, confetti can be seen raining down at one point of the routine. Gold Moves There are 6 Gold Moves '''in the routine: '''Gold Moves 1 and 4: Put together your hands with your partner's. Gold Moves 2 and 5: Shake your hands very quickly above your head. Gold Moves 3 and 6: As the lyric says, put your hand on your hips. Time Warp GM 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 4 Time Warp GM 2.png|Gold Moves 2 and 5 Time Warp GM 3.png|Gold Moves 3 and 6 Dance Quests * All 4 players get 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Creative" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Let's do the Time Warp again" is sung Trivia * This is the third song from a Halloween-themed film in the Just Dance series, after Monster Mash and This is Halloween. * When certain lyrics are sung, the routine actually makes you do the following steps: Jump left, step right, hand on hips, knees in tight, and pelvic thrust. * This is the first song to have a zombie as a dancer. It is followed by I Will Survive. * P2's avatar is unlocked when you reach Level 1250 on the World Dance Floor on Just Dance 2015. * P4 has a mask glitch: sometimes, his armpits have black small holes. * When P2 and P3 let go of each other after walking forward, their gloves will glitch into another color (red for P2 and purple for P3). Gallery timewarpquat.jpg|''Time Warp'' TimeWarpinactive.png|''Time Warp'' on the Just Dance 4 menu TimeWarpactive.png|''Just Dance 4'' cover timewarpquat_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 97qabt.png|P2's Just Dance 2014 avatar 97.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games 98rag.png|P4's Just Dance 2014 avatar 98.png|P4's avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games timewarp_jd4.jpg timewarpdancecrew.jpg|The dance crew time warp pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videos Time Warp - Rocky Horror Picture Show Just Dance 4 - Time Warp - 5* Stars Just_Dance_Now_-_Time_Warp_-_4*_Stars Just Dance® 2016 time warp 5 stars References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Dance on Broadway Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Arben Kapidani Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Laura Ferretti Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Songs from movies/television